memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Three/Retake of Atlantis
(Space) The Kingston is in position around Starbase Atlantis to take it out. First officer's log, stardate 53622.1, Commander Sarah Mitchell in command. Captain Tyson was taken aboard Starbase Atlantis and so far we've not heard anything from him, we just hope that he's all right and in one piece right now our weapons are fully charged and ready to fire on the starbase but I'm waiting for Captain Tyson to give me the order. (Kingston, main bridge, red alert) Commander Mitchell is at the back computer console as Ensign Kadan is explaining how the starbase was able to pentrate the Asgard shields. As you see Commander our shields maybe Asgard but the generators are still Starfleet design both me and Commander Tucker are working on a rotationing modulation as we speak but its still not ready reports Ensign Kadan as she's briefing Commander Mitchell on the situation. (Starbase Atlantis deck 23) General Carter, Colonel Sheppard, Captain Kira, Dr. McKay, and Major Money are moving throughout the corridors avoiding patrols searching for them. Are we going the right way Rodney asks Sheppard as he looks at Rodney as they're stopping at a nearby bulkhead. Dr. McKay looks at the tricorder. Yes the turbolift for the control room is right through this corridor McKay says as he looks at them. Before McKay could move Sheppard grabs him and they hide as the guards escort Captain Tyson, Major Money points her particle rifle at the two guards and John takes their rifles and passes them to Captain Kira and Colonel Sheppard. Now let's move out Captain Tyson says as he looks at Sheppard, Kira, McKay, Money, and General Carter. Do you have a plan Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Captain Tyson. John Tyson turns to him. Yeah but its not a good one, Senator Kinesy has authorized the destruction of Starbase Atlantis due to this situation Captain Tyson says as he explains the situation to the group. Unbelieveable I never liked that man to begin with General Carter says as she's mad about the situation. (Starbase Atlantis ops) Radek being held at phaser point attempting to hack into the Kingston's prefix codes to shutdown the ship as Captains Tyson, Kira, Colonel Sheppard and half a dozen MACOs are in position to assault ops. This is Captain Tyson to all units on my go storm ops but remember phasers on stun no lethal moves Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. Are all quantum phasers locked onto the Kingston asked Shen as she turns to the weapons control console. Yes, ma'am all weapons locked onto the Kingston and ready to fire just as soon as Dr. Zelenka bring down the Kingston's shields says the woman at the console. Ma'am, Captain Tyson has escaped and so has the other prisoners says one of the civilians. NOW shouts Captain Tyson as he throws out a stun grenade as the others come out of hiding stunning the rebels. (Launch bay) Tyson chases Shen to the launch bay and she gets into a shuttlecraft as Tyson shoots at the craft lifting off the deck and it blasts a hole into the bulkhead as the air is being rushed out of it John hangs on for dear life, and the force field activates as Tyson falls to the deck and he gets up and runs to a Puddle Jumper and activates it and lifts off and pursues Shen. (Space) Jumper 3 follows shuttlecraft Bozeman as they fly over the Kingston. (Kingston, main bridge, red alert) Commander two Jumpers are heading out of the system reports Ensign Kadan as she looks over her shoulder. Commander Mitchell looks at the helm. Mr. Cole pursuit course Jumper 3 may need our help Commander Mitchell says as she looked at Lieutenant Cole. (Space) Kingston and Jumper 3 follows shuttlecraft Bozman as a warp flash appears and the USS Helena drops out of warp with 3 other starships. (Helena main bridge) This is Captain Susan Core of the Federation starship Helena to shuttlecraft Bozeman, surrender and prepare to be boarded or we will open fire Captain Core says as she's looking at the main viewer.